


A Change of Attire

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: Shield Me From the Storm [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As each other, Carnival Party, Costume Party, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Now with amazing fanart, Porn, because i'm trash, bottom!gladio, i'm never leaving this trash bin, i'm screaming it makes me so happy, just pretend this is crack fic, that bird tat on iggy, the boys dress up, top!Ignis, with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Noctis and his royal retinue attend a party for Carnival...dressed as each other.And check out the amazing art by actualfrog (Mads) on tmblr!!http://actualfrog.tumblr.com/post/158991919422/self-indulgent-fanart-for-the-fic-a-change-of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me OKAY! I needed a reason to put Gladdy in a suit, strip Iggy naked and put a tattoo on him, make Prompto a broody prince and put Noct in a chocobo suit okay?! So here's a Mardi Gras gift. (Also picturing Cor with a full body suit tattoo = YUM) Thank you for reading!! Just pretend this is crackfic with smut incoming ;)
> 
> Oh, and this fic references a couple other stories in this series, but it really isn't necessary to have read them. (But please do!)

“Ignis! Hey, Ignis, wait up!”

Ignis turned to see Nyx Ulric chasing him down the hall. He swore under his breath but held in his annoyance enough to stop and wait. The council meeting that morning had run late, so Ignis was behind schedule and anxious to make up the time. Nyx Ulric was the last distraction he needed.

When Nyx caught up, he offered Ignis a handsome smile. “I’m glad I caught you. I tried to text Gladio but he hasn’t texted back and I haven’t seen him all morning. Do you know where he is?”

“Why are you looking for Gladiolus?” Ignis asked pointedly, not even trying to sound friendly about it.

Since that horrible night of ill-conceived drinking Ignis had been forced into by His Majesty, Nyx knew very well that he and Gladio were exclusive and yet the shameless tomcat continued his flirtation with both of them at every opportunity. Ignis took it in stride when the innuendo was directed at him. It wasn’t as if Nyx was unappealing. But when the blue-eyed Glaive turned his wiles towards Gladio, something unreasonable inside Ignis snapped. He was simply unable to tolerate it and he’d stopped trying.

“I was looking for both of you actually, but you're harder to pin down and I don’t have your number.”

 _And you’re not getting it_ , Ignis thought to himself.

“I’m in a bit of a hurry, Nyx. I’m actually on my way to pick up Gladio and the Prince right now. What is it that you need?”

“The Glaives are having a Carnival party tonight. Everyone is dressing up. Costumes, masks, the whole thing. Not formal, just fun. Wanted to invite you both. His Highness too, if he’s game. And his buddy from the other night. Libertus and I tried to tell the rest of the crew how much fucking fun you guys were but no one believed us. Anyway, it’s gonna be up in the Glaive training hall, sunset ‘til dawn. Just bring a bottle of something to share. Preferably nothing we drank at that club though.” Nyx made a sour face and shivered.

Ignis considered the offer for a moment. Noctis wasn’t one for large gatherings normally, but Prompto had been begging him for weeks to go to a Carnival party together. Ignis wasn’t all that enamoured by the thought of spending his evening with rowdy revelers either but Gladio had also asked if he wanted to do anything ‘festive’, which was about as much as he dared ask Ignis after the night at the club. Ignis knew Gladio would want to go. And even though drunken nonsense was not something Ignis desired to experience again, the sex afterward was worth suffering through some time at an innocent Carnival party.

“Thank you, Nyx.” Ignis said sincerely after he’d made up his mind. “To be honest, Prompto and Gladio have been prodding Noctis and I to celebrate this evening. I appreciate your invitation and I accept for all of us.”

“Really? Fantastic!” Nyx smiled broadly, but it quickly turned into a suggestive smirk. “I hope you decide to dress up in something that shows a little more skin than these suits you always wear.” He fingered at the lapel of Ignis’ jacket, then turned away and waved. “See ya tonight.”

Request for ‘skin’ aside, Ignis did mull over what he would wear on his way to pick up Noct and Gladio. He wasn’t particularly creative when it came to such things. Where other people would feel free to indulge in silly fantasy for an evening, he could never quite get himself to enjoy it. None of it was real, all of it seemed quite foolish and Ignis was not one to suffer fools.

He still had no ideas to speak of when he pulled up to the tattoo parlor to find Gladio and Noctis waiting outside. Gladio was speaking with his artist, a positively ancient gentleman, that everyone simply referred to as The Master. The man had served as a somewhat official tattoo artist to the Crownsguard for decades. Gladiolus was the new generation of his many canvases.

Ignis knew that Gladio’s father had their family crest done on his arm as part of some extensive sleeve work to rival that taking shape on his son's arms. The Marshall had a beautifully intricate and very traditional body suit tattoo that was said to have taken years to finish. It was also rumored the King himself had one of The Master’s works on his skin but the location and design were the subject of myth and legend.

Ignis parked the car and walked up to them. Gladio was shirtless with a new section of his back dressed and taped up. Ignis found himself excited to see what was beneath. He was beginning to look forward to these sessions as much as Gladio. It always led to their own session where Ignis could undo the dressing, let his eyes roam over skin and ink and let his hands slide across bare muscle to rub ointment into the fresh wounds. The art was stunning against Gladio’s stunning form and it gave Ignis a reason to worship that form fully and at his leisure without feeling self-conscious about it.

Gladio thanked The Master and then goaded Ignis as he always did when the topic came up. “Some day, Master, I’m gonna get Iggy here to sit for you.”

The Master nodded his head sedately and then he narrowed his eyes. He looked Ignis up and down with a critical eye as if appraising his worth to bear his art.

Ignis bowed his head. “I would be honored.” He said. “I hope to be a worthy enough canvas some day.”

The Master seemed satisfied with his answer and grunted in approval.

Gladio and Noctis bid the older gentleman farewell and started walking to the car. Ignis was about to follow but then he had an idea.

A terrible idea. A horrible, horrible, _beautiful_ idea.

“Master?” He asked politely. “Do you happen to have any young apprentices I might speak with? I have a request, but it does not require your great skill, nor would it be permanent.”

The Master nodded and waved his hand towards his shop door. Ignis gestured to Gladio and the Prince that he would be just a moment and then he ducked inside, so pleased with himself he almost wanted to laugh.

When he was finished with his business, he dropped Gladio off at the Citadel and then brought Noctis back to his apartment. He’d told them both about the party that evening in the car. Gladio grinned from ear to ear but only said _‘sure sounds like fun’_ pretending indifference. Noctis just shrugged, but Ignis caught him smiling as well and he immediately texted Prompto.

When he and Noctis were alone in his apartment, the Prince went to search his closet. Ignis followed and sat on the bed to watch him rifle through clothes. It was endearing how much Noct really did want to make Prompto happy.

“So, what should I wear?” The Prince mused, tossing out a few random items onto the floor, including a ludicrously wide-brimmed sombrero, and a garish yellow hat Ignis had never seen before with a moogle pom bouncing from the top of it. Noctis suddenly stopped and turned around.

“Wait. Wait.” He raised an eyebrow at Ignis. “The more important question here is what are _you_ going to wear? I can’t even believe you agreed to this, Specs. You never go to these things. Did my dad give you another order or something?” The Prince shaped his face into a visage of regal authority and spoke with a shockingly accurate rendition of his father’s voice. “Ignis, I command you to enjoy life. Now go forth and get drunk again.” Noct waved his hand imperiously to emphasize the mock edict.

“ _His Majesty_ is very amusing.” Ignis said dryly. “It so happens, I already have an idea for my costume. In fact, I’ve set an appointment up that I must be at shortly if I’m to make it work.”

“Oh?” Noctis asked with curiosity. “Do I have to order you to tell me what you’re gonna be?”

“No orders necessary, Highness.” Ignis was feeling far too self-satisfied about this. “I will be going as your Shield.”

“My what?”

“Your Shield. I’m dressing up as Gladiolus.”

Noct stared for a moment, dumbfounded. And then he burst out laughing. The peel of giddiness took some time to subside, but when the Prince finally coughed it all out and wiped away his tears, Ignis continued.

“It shouldn’t be complicated, as it only requires normal clothes, and not that many of them, to be perfectly honest. Back at the shop, I arranged for one of the Master’s apprentices to copy a likeness of his tattoos for me with body paint, and it saves me from having to wear something truly ridiculous. I find it to be a sensible compromise.”

Ignis did not add that it would give Nyx exactly what he’d asked for which, Ignis hoped, would lead to some shameless flirting. Ignis himself could care less about the flirting, he had all he needed in Gladio, but when he recalled how blatantly jealous the Shield had been when Nyx’s eyes roamed indiscriminately to him, Ignis started to burn with fire inside. Few things in life had been sexier than Gladio acting possessive. He would die a thousand deaths before he admitted it to the man, but still.

“Only you would think of a Carnival party in terms of what’s ‘sensible’.” With a roll of his eyes, Noctis went back to scouring his closet. “Maybe I should dress up as Prompto…” He mumbled to himself. Then he stopped and tilted his head as if bringing an idea to shape. He turned around with a look so serious, Ignis was almost concerned.

“Specs, take me with you. We gotta stop at a costume shop. I know exactly what to wear.” At the sound of that last sentence, Ignis was concerned. Mostly for Prompto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gladio met Prompto at the Citadel steps.

“Dude, thank you SO much for this.” Prompto chased after him as they walked inside, trying to keep up with his long strides.

Prompto texted him almost as soon as Noct told his friend about the party, asking if Gladio had a key to Noct’s room in the palace and if he’d be willing to let him in.

“What do you need in there anyway?” Gladio asked him, this time in person, because all he’d gotten by text was _‘pls don’t tell Noct or Spects i’ll explain when i c u’_

“It’s for the party. I wanna dress up as Noct! Isn’t that a great idea?! People dress up like the King or the Oracle or the Astrals for these things all the time. It’ll be the best costume! I just need some of his clothes and I bought some temporary hair dye.”

Gladio chuckled. Those two really were fucking adorable sometimes. “Well, you’re scrawny enough to be him, I’ll give you that.”

“Heeeeey...do you really mean that?” Prompto pleaded. When Gladio didn't answer, he persisted. "Do you? Mean it?” 

Gladio ignored the question. “You’re not gonna have any fun at the party if you really wanna pretend you’re Noct. Ignis’ll be up your ass the whole time. But then the only thing you’d really have to do is fall asleep in a corner somewhere so I guess it won't be hard at least.”

Gladio let Prompto into Noct’s room. “You can hang out here ‘til the party if you want. No one’s gonna bother you. Everyone knows Noct is at his apartment, otherwise there’d be all kinds of people swarming around. That’s mostly why he’s never here. I can pick you up later though otherwise you’ll get lost.”

Prompto walked in and started rummaging around. “So, uh, what are _you_ gonna wear?”

Gladio shrugged. “Dunno yet.” He pointed to the fresh tattoo on his back, still taped up. “Probably gonna keep this covered. Anyway, I don’t dress up for these things. Can’t ever find a costume that fits. I just wanna see what Iggy comes up with. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Hahaha you could just put on some glasses and be Ignis.”

Prompto was clearly joking.

_But it was the best fucking idea Gladio had ever heard in his fucking life._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you sure this is what you wish to wear, Noct?” Ignis looked down dubiously at the Prince’s ‘costume’.

Gladio and Prompto were already inside the party. Ignis and Noctis were late, but were about to enter the training hall.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Noct said confidently.

Ignis took a deep breath. He wasn’t entirely sure _he_ was so confident about his own choice of attire now that the hour was nigh. Noctis noticed his discomfort.

“You look really good, by the way.” He said casually, ever supportive, but never wanting to seem like he cared as much as he did. “Gladio’s gonna freak. I’d stay away from Nyx though. You know how the big guy gets.”

Ignis fought back a smile and forced the heat out of his cheeks. “Indeed.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gladiolus wore a black jacket, a shirt with a collar and cuffs, and tailored pants. Coincidentally, Ignis had had the outfit made for him by the same tailor he used for his own clothes, he just never had a reason to wear it before tonight. The thing was all pristine creases and expensive fabric and it made him itch, but he could admit that he looked pretty fucking good in it. He went without a tie but, Iris loaned him a skull pendant similar to the one Iggy wore. Iris also found him a pair of glasses. A pair of Ignis’ own glasses in fact. One of his five thousand extra pairs.

Ignis spent enough time at the house cooking with Iris or just hanging out with him and the rest of Gladio’s family, that the location had earned its own spare pair stashed away in the kitchen almost as soon as they’d started dating. Iris was able to pop out the lenses and she promised she could put them back in again so Iggy wouldn’t bitch. He never got pissed at Iris anyway, so she was safe even if she couldn’t fix them.

Gladio had to admit that Prompto pulled off a pretty good Noctis. He wore one of Noct’s old suits that Ignis always used to make him wear to official functions. Gladio had managed to put at least a little muscle on Noct enough to have made the suit a touch small now. It was perfect for Prompto though. His blond hair disappeared easily under some wash-out black dye and the kid spent more than enough time with the Prince to have mastered his vaguely aristocratic facial expression that Gladio knew had nothing to do with his Royal blood and everything to do with his lack of interest in mostly everything. Everything but Prompto at least.

Gladio looked around the hall for the third time in as many minutes trying to find Ignis. He was supposed to be arriving with Noct any second but no luck yet. Nyx found him and distracted him from sweeping the room a fourth time.

“Gladio! You look great! You clean up nicer than I thought you would. I like the shave.”

Gladio rubbed at his clean shaven chin. Iggy never grew out his beard. Gladio wasn’t about to cut his hair though so he just tied off the back as best he could and gelled up the front a bit.

Nyx was dressed like Ifrit, complete with body paint, horns and fire at his fingertips. Gladio had to admit, it was sexy. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Iggy dressed up like that when he saw Nyx’s gaze shift away to the door. ‘Ifrit’s’ mouth slowly dropped open and stayed slack-jawed even as he spoke.

“Oh my _fucking gods_ …” Nyx breathed out. An obviously delighted smile spread across his face and Gladio turned to see what it was all about.

It was Ignis. But it wasn’t. _It was ignis dressed as him_.

“ _Sh..shiiiiiiiiit_ …” It was all he could manage to say.

Ignis entered the room without his glasses. And without his shirt. And apparently without his sense of decency. He wore skin tight leather pants. _Skin. Tight_. Gladio’s pants got tighter just looking at them. He wondered how Ignis had even gotten them on in the first place and then he frantically thought about how he might get them off later as quickly as possible.

Iggy’s light brown hair was too short to tie up so he’d slicked it back, approximating the style Gladio often wore. Another approximation of Gladio was painted across Ignis’ chest, back and arms. A bird almost identical to Gladio’s tattoo swooped across Ignis’ body like it was meant to be there. The painted-on black lines brought out every subtle contour of sleek muscle the man had. Contours Gladio knew by heart, having traced them out curve by curve with his fingertips, his lips, his tongue. Contours that now _every fucking person in the room_ was eyeing like candy.

He was about to say something to Nyx, or cover his eyes, or punch him in the face, something, anything, but Nyx spoke first.

“Don’t even think about telling me not to look, Amicitia, you selfish bastard. I’m looking. Fuck you. I’m looking and I’m filing this away for later. And fucking _Astrals_ , how the fuck did you ever manage to get him to fall for you?”

Gladio shoved Nyx, probably harder than a friendly gesture should have been, and he swore he saw drool drip off the other man’s lips with the movement.

“It wasn’t easy, believe me.” Gladio mumbled, recalling sleepless nights filled with longing, too many romance novels to count, a lot of advice from Iris and a fairy tale he eventually made come true.

Gladio was so distracted by the walking sex that was Ignis he didn’t even notice the chocobo following him to where he and Nyx were standing. Gladio peeled his eyes away from Ignis long enough to address the person in the chocobo suit.

“Uhhh…Noct? Is that you?” Gladio asked hesitantly. A chocobo suit wasn’t exactly the costume he would have guessed Noct would wear.

The chocobo nodded in the affirmative and then snapped a picture with a camera that hung around his neck.

Gladio blinked, momentarily blinded by the flash. Then he got it. He looked down at his own clothes, he looked at Ignis’ lack of clothes and looked at Prompto across the room in Noct’s clothes. He turned back to the chocobo.

“Wait a minute...you’re not trying to be a chocobo are you?”

The Prince answered with another camera flash. “Nope. I’m Prompto.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis and Noctis were thoroughly enjoying the party while Gladio and Prompto sulked in a corner.

Prompto sipped at a beer gone warm. Gladio didn't think he was particularly enjoying the drink, but it was at least in character. Gladio had appropriated a whole bottle of whiskey for himself. He didn’t give a shit if it was in character. He took a long swig and winced at its bite.

The evening was not going as planned.

What Gladio had originally pictured in his head when he’d thought about going to this Carnival party with Ignis, was something very different than what was actually playing out. He’d thought that since they were lucky enough to be at the Citadel already, no one would need to drive anywhere so he could convince Iggy to have a drink. If he’d succeeded in getting him to have a drink, he thought he might also convince him to dance a little. Noctis and Prompto could have done their own thing and would have eventually slipped away and ended up in Noct’s room until morning. Then he and Iggy could have thanked Nyx for the invitation and called it a night themselves. After that, Gladio had fully intended on going back to one of their own rooms so they could fuck ‘til dawn by the light of fireworks outside. It would have been a perfect Carnival.

He took another sip of whiskey and glanced over at Prompto who was staring intently at Noctis. The Prince was standing across the room surrounded by women. Dozens of them. All of them battle hardened, no nonsense Glaives, and all of them somehow reduced to squealing girls over a Prince in a Chocobo suit. Gladio was embarrassed for them, but none of them seemed to be embarrassed for themselves. They posed with each other and let Noct-as-ChocoPrompto take their pictures. They posed along with him for selfies. They pet his feathers and patted his head. When one of them made a suggestive comment about wanting to take the ‘cute little Chocobo’ for a ride, Gladio thought he saw Prompto’s gun materialize in his hand for a second.

“This is bullshit.” Gladio finally announced, sick of sitting and brooding. “Those two are having more fun  _ pretending _ to be us than we have actually  _ being _ us.”

“Yup.” Prompto nodded his head sadly. “Where’s Ignis by the way?”

“He’s over there having a pull-up competition with  _ Ifrit _ .” Gladio gestured his thumb to the corner of the training hall where Nyx and Ignis were suspended from pull up bars. When they started, Gladio kept count from where he sat on the other side of the room but the two rivals were soon surrounded by a cheering crowd that obstructed Gladio’s view.

“At least they’re not doing shots this time, right?” Prompto offered with a hopeful shrug.

Shouts rang out and Gladio saw Ignis slip from the bars leaving Nyx the victor. Iggy was sure to be pissed at losing. As far as Gladio was concerned, he deserved it.

“ _ I _ wouldn’t have lost to Nyx.” He mumbled to himself, but then his consternation got the better of him and he raised his voice. “What the hell is he even doing? A fucking pull up contest? Really?”

“What he’s doing is acting like you, big guy.” Prompto gave him a bitter look. “Tough pill to swallow, ain’t it?”

Gladio fired back. “I dunno. You tell me. When you see the chocobo ass that is your head in the mirror every morning does it look like that ass of a Prince over there all dressed up?”

If Prompto was about to cry at that heartless comment, Gladio didn’t notice because at that moment he instead noticed Ignis and Nyx start to walk over to them. Ignis still looked flushed with exertion.  _ And Nyx had his arm around him. Smiling. Like a fucking couerl who just ate a chocobo. _

_ "What the fucking shit it this…”  _ Gladio snarled, teeth clenched, jaw set. Blood started rushing to his head. His felt his left eye start to twitch behind his borrowed glasses.

His friend attempted to cool him down. “O..okay there big guy, let’s be reasonable here. It’s just a costume party right?”

“Prompto. Go get the  _ fucking _ Prince and call it a night. If he says anything, tell him  _ I _ said to get his feathered ass in bed now and get his rest because I’m gonna  _ destroy _ him tomorrow in the training room.” He added too low for Prompto to hear, “Right after I deal with this shit…”

Prompto looked back and forth between Gladio and Nyx and then ran to get Noctis as ordered.

“Something wrong ‘ _ Ignis _ ’?” Nyx asked. “Have I told you how hot you look in that suit, by the way? I know I asked you to show some skin earlier, but I do love you all done up proper.”

“What. The. Hell.  _ Ulric _ .” Gladio tried to keep his voice as tempered as possible under the circumstances. Since most of his energy was being expended stopping himself from throwing Nyx off the highest spire on the Citadel, he might not have been as successful at sounding as calm as he would have liked.

_ Who the fuck was he kidding? He didn’t give an Astral’s ass if he sounded calm or not. _

Ignis shrugged off Nyx’s arm and ran his hand through his hair. He gave Gladio a winning smile, bright and cheeky. Gladio felt that dropping feeling in his stomach. That feeling only Ignis could make happen. That feeling that only came when he was about to be rendered helpless, either by the other man’s schemes or his  _ fucking _ adorable good looks.

“Enjoyin’ yourself  _ Iggy _ ?” The question came out of Ignis’ mouth, but he sounded  _ exactly _ like Gladio. A deep baritone. A casual accent. A cocky self-confidence.

The real Gladio just gawked, too dumbfounded to answer. Nyx burst out laughing.

“He can even talk like you!” The Glaive sputtered as he wiped hysterical tears out of his eyes

“Real clever.” Gladio recovered quickly from the shock and then grabbed Ignis’ arm. “Say goodnight to Ifrit,  _ Gladiolus _ .” To Nyx he added, “I hope you fucking burn yourself while you jerk off alone tonight asshole.”

Nyx just kept laughing. “I know you don’t mean that.  _ And I'm never alone. _ ”

Gladio started dragging Ignis away.

Nyx kept right on talking as they walked off. “One of these days, you two. One of these days I’m gonna wear you both down. Just wait.”

Gladio led Ignis across the crowded hall and they exited into the quiet of the corridors outside. He released his arm and just looked Ignis up and down. He wanted to yell. He wanted to complain.  _ He wanted to run his fucking tongue over every inch of the other man’s body. _ He idly wondered if all that black body paint was edible or if it would be toxic if ingested. Eh. He was tough. He’d be willing to risk poisoning. Not really having control over his actions any more, he took Ignis by the shoulders and pinned him up against the nearest wall.

Ignis let it happen, all while wearing a smug look of satisfaction.

“Trying to make me jealous so I fuck you senseless?”

“It appears to have worked.” Ignis was back to sounding like himself.

Gladio pressed forward until their body lengths were flush against one another. He looked down at Ignis and waited for protesting hands to come up and push against his chest. He waited for the huff and the eye roll and the ‘ _ Gladio we are in a public hallway, mind your actions _ ’ but none of that came. What he got was another cheeky grin and aqua eyes narrowed at him.

_ Those fucking eyes.  _ Ignis could make him feel small and insignificant with those eyes one second and then make him feel like a sex god the next. Gladio could never quite decide if Ignis knew exactly what he was doing with those eyes of his or if he was as oblivious to their charm as he was to, for instance, how  _ fucking hot _ he looked with a tattoo. Even if it was fake.

Gladio tried to scramble back some control and leaned down to press their lips lightly together as he spoke. “What, I don’t give it to you good enough normally? You gotta rile me up?”

“On the contrary. I’m always quite satisfied.” Ignis snaked a bold hand between them and cupped Gladio’s half hard cock.  _ In a public hallway. _

Gladio groaned at the touch and his eyes fell shut.

Ignis rubbed at him and continued to mutter against his lips. “Perhaps I just wanted to return the favor. It  _ is _ Carnival. Why not switch things up a bit?”

Suddenly, Ignis grabbed his waist and spun them, slamming Gladio against the wall with enough force to take his breath away. Gladio was well aware of Ignis’ strength and skill. They sparred together regularly but he wasn’t  _ at all _ prepared for it in a setting like this. Usually, Ignis was happy to have a chance to relax his guard and let go of his inner control freak for a while when they were together. And Gladio was more than happy to go along with that.

_ But this wasn’t half bad either. _ Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a shitty Carnival after all.

“Alright. So, what did ya have in mind, Iggy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gladio takes it up the ass next chapter. Why beat around the bush. It's happening.  
> 2\. Nyx speaks truth. He will in fact wear these two down. It is 100% going to happen in the other fic I just started. 
> 
> Apparently I just write crack Gladnis porn now. Someone please set this trash can I'm still in on fire and put me out of my misery. Thanks for reading it though ;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we go from zero to porn in sex seconds. Please check out the amazingly hot art on Mads tumblr of the boys dressed as each other! (That beautiful bird tat on Ignis *bites knuckles*)
> 
> http://actualfrog.tumblr.com/post/158991919422/self-indulgent-fanart-for-the-fic-a-change-of
> 
> As a thanks for the art, I’m trying to think up a good Promptis epilogue! Thanks for reading!

They stumbled through the Citadel away from the party and back to Ignis’ room. Ignis alternated between dragging Gladio along, stealing kisses and telling him exactly what he wanted when they got to their bed, and exactly how he was going to get it.

If they made to the bed.

_“I want to see your cock standing at attention for me.”_

Gladio shuddered when Ignis whispered that in his ear.

_“I want to hear you moan helplessly while I work myself inside you.”_

Gladio mouthed a silent _fuck_ against his lips when Ignis declared that desire.

_“I want you to shout my name while you make yourself come for me.”_

Gladio’s cock twiched under Ignis’ hand as he rubbed at it from outside his trousers.

It wasn’t a very long walk to Ignis’ room, but he enjoyed drawing the trip out.

Seeing Gladio pressed and tailored, glasses perched on his nose and looking positively disdainful at the party did something to Ignis. He wanted to see the sharp crease of Gladio’s pants collapse as the fabric pooled around the man’s ankles. The smooth feel of that starched shirt pulled taut over bulging muscles made Ignis want to rip the buttons off and see it hang open and disheveled from Gladio’s shoulders.

To see his man, who was normally so relaxed, stiff with tension, snapping in irritation at Nyx was exhilarating. And now to see him practically boiling over with desire at nothing but kisses and words, made Ignis want to extract every huff, growl and moan he could, and know they were all because of him. Only _he_ could drive Gladiolus Amicitia to distraction. Only Ignis could force all those friendly smiles into possessive snarls.

It was with him snarling in frustration that Ignis finally brought Gladio into his quarters and kicked the door shut behind them.

“Gods almighty, finally!” Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis and tried to push him up against the door for a kiss. Ignis twisted away, turned them and shoved both of his hands against Gladio’s chest, forcing him into the door instead. “Aw come on Ignis! You’re killin’ me here. Do you know how fucking hot you look like this? Aren’t you done driving me crazy yet? Fuck!”

Ignis just smiled at the indignant tirade. “Haven’t we already gone over what I wanted?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. Just as he’d envisioned, he slowly unbuckled Gladio’s belt and tugged down his trousers. The poor man looked achingly hard as his cock sprang free and bobbed to attention. Without touching it at all, Ignis pushed the perfectly pleated trousers down Gladio’s legs, sliding down with them, bending then crouching, running his hands along muscular thighs and gently pulling his ankles apart as far as they would go with the garment still on.

Gladio looked positively shameful, standing there, cock out, trousers dropped, shirt still buttoned up, hands at his sides and splayed against the door. Ignis rested on his knees, eye level with Gladio’s desperately hard length. One tiny bead of liquid had already escaped the tip and was begging to be licked off.

“I want you to stroke yourself, right here, like this.” Ignis looked up at him and his resolve almost faltered when he saw the pained lust in his partner’s eyes.

“Come on Iggy, _fuck_ , lemme touch you, _gods_ , I don’t know if I can keep my hands off you any more.”

“You can and you will.” Ignis left no room for argument, but he softened his next words. “Let me watch you, love. Let me see how much I make you want to come.” As a small gesture of encouragement, Ignis leaned forward and captured the drop of precome on his tongue with one quick swipe then backed away again.

Gladio cried out forlornly above him, but finally resigned himself to his fate. With an unsteady still hesitant sound, almost a whimper, Gladio wrapped one hand around his cock. His head fell back against the door with a thud as he slowly stroked himself in front of Ignis’ scrutiny. With each firm tug he ran his thumb across the tip and Ignis watched as his hips thrust forward into the motion.

It was _lovely_ and sinful, and Ignis could watch nothing but this for the rest of his life and be content, but there was no reason to stop there.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Gladio definitely whimpered at that, but he didn’t stop masturbating for Ignis’ enjoyment. “Dammit, Iggy.” He whined, straining and squeezing his eyes shut, but then he gave in. “I’m thinking...about how I’d like to _fuck you_ right in front of Nyx, right now...and show both of you who you belong to.”

Ignis’ own cock _throbbed_ at the admission and heat rose up into his cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from touching Gladio’s thighs again, bringing his face closer to the other man’s hand moving up and down his own cock.

Ignis wanted to taste him again. He wanted his lover to come on his tongue, on his lips, on his face. Ignis opened his mouth, but made no move to take Gladio inside it. Instead, he stuck out his tongue and teased at the swollen head.

“Ignis, _please_ , come on, _please_ …” Never had he heard Gladio so wonderfully fraught.

Ignis let his tongue hang there and let Gladio drag his tip along it, but pulled back each time he sought to penetrate further. Looking down at the sight of Ignis’ tongue waiting for a taste, Gladio pumped himself faster and he panted along with the savage strokes. Ignis was torn between looking up into Gladio’s intense eyes or watching his cock swell and stiffen to its peak.

Suddenly, Gladio stopped and with his other hand he grabbed Ignis’ shoulder. He held him steady, part balancing himself and part keeping Ignis in place, tongue still exposed. He stroked his full length base to tip only two more times before spilling himself. Ignis caught the first spurt on his tongue but it kept coming and shot onto his lips and his cheeks, the tip of his nose and it dripped down his chin.

Gladio fell back against the door, still holding himself, as much a shambles of sex and debauchery as Ignis now was.

“Holy shit, Ignis.” He said breathlessly. “Holy shit, you look…” Gladio’s eyes were wide and unblinking.

Ignis could imagine how he looked. With Gladio now watching him, he stood. Eye to eye, Ignis swallowed down the come on his tongue and then licked it off his lips. He wiped his thumb across his chin and face catching the spend on it and then pressed it into Gladio’s mouth. The other man’s eyes fell shut and he moaned, sucking and swirling his tongue around the taste of himself.

Ignis kicked at Gladio’s feet, shoes still on and trouser still around his ankles. “Get these off.” He ordered gruffly, his finger still in Gladio’s mouth.

Gladio kept sucking as he kicked off his shoes and kicked away his trousers. Ignis slipped out his finger and turned his attention to the shirt he’d fantasized about tearing open.

First he slid both hands underneath it. Gladio was limp against the door, spent from his orgasm, as Ignis ran his fingers across his abdomen and up to his chest then back down. Ignis kissed him as he popped each button free. He stepped back to look at his handiwork parting the shirt to reveal Gladio’s sculpted form, then he slipped it off his shoulders and tossed it away. Fully naked, cock still half hard, Gladio let Ignis look his fill.

Ignis kissed him again reveling in the feeling of this man who was at his mercy. After a few long seconds Gladio let his hands roam, grazing Ignis’ erection with his fingertips.

“Are we gonna do something about this?”

Ignis couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “We? _We_ are going to go to the bed and then _I’m_ going to fuck you with it.”

Ignis loved Gladio. With depth and breadth and _purpose_ . He loved him to the ends of Eos and back. He loved him to distraction. But never had he loved him more than when Gladio picked him up off his feet and dragged him into the bedroom, practically running and saying _“Let’s go!”_

They toppled onto the bed and it creaked and shook. Gladio wrestled Ignis out of his clothes and when they were both finally naked, Ignis wrestled him down onto his back. When Gladio shifted his shoulder uncomfortably, it was only then that Ignis remembered the fresh section of tattoo.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not a problem. But...want me to turn around maybe?”

Ignis considered his options. He wanted to see Gladio’s eyes as he took him, but he imagined he would also enjoy seeing the muscles of his back ripple and flex. He wanted to see his cock move in and out and... _and just thinking about it almost had him ready to come_.

“Sit up and turn around.” Gladio did it eagerly and Ignis reached over to the nightstand. He slicked himself up as Gladio just perched on his knees waiting. Ignis rolled his neck and enjoyed the feeling of touching himself. When Gladio started clenching his fists impatiently, Ignis knew he was ready. With one hand he continued to work himself and with the other he pressed at Gladio’s back so the other man bent over to lean on his hands. Ignis ran one finger down his spine and back up again, savoring the shudder he elicited. He traced each muscle, each swirl of ink, the jut of his hipbones and down from the small of his back along the cleft of his buttocks. Ignis moved forward and traced his cock along the same line.

When he pressed one finger in, Gladio exhaled heavily. Ignis increased the pressure and added a second and a third. If Ignis was good at anything is was being calculated and deliberate, so he calculated his pace and worked Gladio up into a keening, exasperated frenzy. He clutched at the sheets and tossed his head back. He pushed himself back onto Ignis hand and it took a mighty effort on Ignis’ part to not succumb to impatience and just shove himself inside for a rough tumble.

On a whim, Ignis took his free hand and grabbed up a fistful of dark hair. Gladio moaned at the tug and Ignis pulled harder, forcing the man’s neck to crane back. Gladio arched his spine so deliciously as Ignis pulled, he couldn’t help himself any longer. Slick and ready, Ignis removed his hand and slid his cock inside, inch by deliberate inch. Gladio growled one long low note as it happened and Ignis was unable to stop his own moan at the impossibly tight heat surrounding him. It was a fine line between pleasure and pain for them both when Ignis started thrusting. With each slow shove forward, Ignis pulled back on Gladio’s hair. In and out, they found a rhythm together, and the feast of visions before Ignis’ eyes was overwhelming.

Gladio’s bared throat. Gladio’s flexed shoulders. Waves of black hair fisted in his fingers. The sight of his cock disappearing deep inside his lover. Strangely it wasn’t the blissful pleasure of fucking Gladio that sent him over the edge. It was the thought of the pleasure he was _giving_ , as Gladio always gave to him. When Gladio grabbed his own cock again, Ignis let go of his hair and held his hips to thrust harder and faster. Hard and fast, Gladio pumped himself as Ignis pumped inside him. It seemed all too soon when they crested together, a frantic mess of moans and broken phrases that were inadequate to describe the ecstasy of their climax. Gladio came by his own hand for a second time and Ignis came inside Gladio, holding him close and tight as the euphoria swelled and then dissipated.

When they finally separated they wrestled again, gently this time, and found comfortable positions snuggled close to one another. Gladio lay on his back, more exhausted than Ignis had ever seen him and Ignis curled into the larger man’s side resting his head on his shoulder.

Ignis thought for sure Glaido had fallen asleep, but out of nowhere he spoke.

“Tomorrow, Ignis.”

Ignis sat up and looked down at him. He was relaxed, one arm thrown above his head and his eyes were closed.

“What about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. We’re getting you a tattoo.”


End file.
